Love Me, Love Me
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: Nine year old Samantha Manson decides to tell Danny how she feels, so she writes it down in a note, but then it's misplaced. Soon the whole school knows she likes someone..but who?
1. Prologue

Hola! (Which I've said a lot) Welcome to Love Me, Love Me, a brand new story! This is sometimes in first person, following Sam, our favorite Goth girl, and sometimes in third person. For most of the story, it's in first.

The best part that most of you will find is that this story is very humorous, following Sam when she was only ten years old (and fifteen for some parts). Also, I changed the age of Sam to nine, because that's when I want Sam, Danny, and Tucker to meet, so since they are nine, as some of you might like more is that I realize nine year olds don't cuss, so there will be no swearing either.

Now, I bring you, Love Me, Love Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.

Prologue

_Present Day, 2005_

_"Sam?" _

_"What?" I asked, not looking up from my book. I was sitting on my bed, reading one of my favorite books, Midnighters, in my room. It was just a lazy Saturday. And of course, they'd wanted to come to my house. What did they think I was rich or something? Well, I guess that was, But that wasn't the point._

_I guess the real point was that somehow, we were all bored, sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing. Luckily, my dad was at work, so he couldn't do the annoying thing he does and look in every five seconds to make sure both of the boys were securely ten feet away at least. He was overprotective like that. Especially since Danny and Tucker were both fifteen._

_"Think fast," Tucker said._

_I still didn't look up, but held out my hand in front of my face to catch a small bean filled ball. I looked up, tossing it up and down. I gave him a look._

_Danny laughed, sitting next to me on the end of the bed, which he'd never be able to do when my dad was home. "She's good."_

_"It was worth a try," Tucker argued. They thought they could get me. Yeah, right._

_"It was a bad try," I said. I waited until he wasn't looking before I threw it back and it smacked him in the forehead. Surprised, he jumped and the chair he'd been sitting on titled backwards and fell to the floor._

_Danny burst into hysterical laughter and I laughed with him. Tucker laid there a moment on the ground, looking like he'd never get up._

_"That is so uncool," he said._

_"Uncool isn't even a word," I pointed out._

_"Even I knew that Tuck," Danny agreed._

_The two were best friends, and I'd never seen them fight before. Danny and I didn't fight a lot either. Tucker got on my nerves most of the time, but others he was really a good friend. But when we did get into it, Danny was usually there, trying to play peace keeper. However, where Tucker and I were just friends, I wasn't sure where Danny and I stood._

_Yeah, maybe I did like him. A part of me always had. But, except for that one time when Ember McLean, this really lame pop singer ghost put a spell on him to make him fall in love with me, I doubted he really liked me that way. And I respected that. Besides, I didn't really need a boyfriend anyway._

_"Sam? Hello?" Danny's voice wracked through my brain. He leaned over to tap my head and the bed jolted beneath us, sinking down at his end and throwing him off._

_He rolled over, his eyes wide. "Oops."_

_"Dude, Sam's bed must hate you," Tucker teased._

_I sighed, standing up. "No, it does that all the time," I said grumpily. My cat had barely touched it the other day and it had done the same thing._

_"I still think Danny's a walking klutz," Tucker said, pulling himself back up into the chair._

_"Duh," I added, smiling. He threw a pillow that had fallen off with him at me in return and I caught it, but barely. So far, between the two of them, he was the only one that could get close to targeting me. In fact, he once had._

_Tucker twisted around so that he was leaning upside down in the chair while I walked around, trying to decide what the best way in how to fix this was._

_"What's that?" he asked, pointing._

_"My leg maybe?" I said, jerking away from him._

_"That is not what I meant," he said. "Look underneath your bed, there's something there."_

_I thought for a moment. I usually didn't put things under my bed unless I wanted to hide something. He rolled off of the chair and bent down and I almost stopped him in case it was something embarrassing I didn't want him to see, but it was too late._

_He pulled something out and it looked like some sort of paper, folded up fancily. _

_"Ooh, a note, let's see what Sam had to say," he said evily._

_I jumped at him and pulled it away from him. "Thank you very much, if it's mine, I think I'll read it." He gave me a look but clearly gave up. But that didn't mean that both of them didn't suddenly crowd around me to try and read it over my shoulder._

_ Reading the first line… "Dear Danny," Tucker said. "Hey, it's to you Dan."_

_I walked away from them. It was my handwriting, but it was sloppy, like I had been younger when I had written it. Making sure they were clear away from me, I continued reading._

_I gasped. "Oh….my….god…"_

……………………………….

August 1998, Third Grade

"Do you ever talk?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to these dummies. Couldn't they see I didn't want to talk to them. The girl was annoying. She was wearing pink.

I hated pink.

"¿Esta loco?" she said in some foreign language I didn't know yet. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was also very tan.

"Speak regul..arly," the boy said. He had blonde hair and was pretty mean looking for only being nine years old. He seemed to have problems…with his brain.

"I asked her if she was crazy," she said. "Since she's not talking."

"Maybe she is," he said.

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked finally.

"What? Why would we want to do that?" she asked, giving me a I'm-so-much-better-than-thou look.

"What does stalking mean?" the boy asked.

"Dash Andrew Baxter you are so stupid," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am not," he argued.

"Would you go away and act like a married couple?" I asked, snapping at last. I stared into her eyes fully and she gave me another look.

"Whatever. I didn't want to hang out with you anyway," she said, moving her head in a circle. Other than the fact that Dash or whatever his name was did seem to be stupid, she was probably right up there with him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Ugh. Freak," she said. "Come on Dash."

She stalked off. Such a coward. Couldn't even think of a good comeback to say. And she had her little dog trailing behind her every step of the way.

I was the new girl at this strange place called Casper Elementary. Third grade, nine years old, in a class full of complete strangers, most of which were incredibly stupid in fact.

I hated it so much. Everyone here was annoying and talked too much. And they all wore pink. I hated pink.

I myself liked black. A black tank top and a black skirt that my teacher had told me not to wear but I wore it anyway. I had little black bracelets that my mom had bought me last year for my birthday. My eyes were purple and my hair was black.

So far I hadn't made any friends in the school. And I didn't intend to either. Friends were lame. Especially ones who wore pink.

I looked up absentmindedly and gasped. Someone was sitting above me on the monkey bars, swinging back and forth, his legs hooked onto one of the bars.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Swinging," he said.

I walked over to him and he stared at me, tilting his head like a cat does when you talk to it. He had blue eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?" I asked.

At the same moment, he lost balance and his feet uncoiled around the bars, and he fell on top of me and we crashed to the rocks on the ground.

And that's how I met Danny Fenton.

……………………………………

Ha ha, of course Danny would do something clumsy around her. What do you think? Please R&R! Oh, and by the way, I know that in the episode "Splitting Images" (after Danny is in Poindexter's body) he says that he and Sam knew each other in second grade, but I'm changing that if it's okay with you….hopefully?

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter One: Danny_

_"I'm sorry," he said quickly, standing up. He held out his hand but I stood up on my own and brushed a rock off my shirt. "I'm really sorry."_

_"What was that for?" I asked, raising my hand to brush my hair away from my face. He flinched and ducked away and then looked relieved. "What?" I asked._

_"Nothing," he said. "I thought you were going to hit me."_

_"Are you afraid of a girl hitting you?" I asked, amused._

_"No," he said firmly. "I just thought you were."_

_"Were what?" I asked._

_"Going to hit me," he said._

_"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I don't know you," I said. I blew upwards with my mouth to get the last piece of hair away. It didn't work unfortunately._

_"So you hit people you do know?" he asked._

_"I don't hit anybody," I said. "Why are you so worried that I'm going to hit you?"_

_"I didn't say that," he argued._

_I blew up again to no luck. "I'm not going to hit you okay?"_

_"Okay," he said._

_I swung my hand around and inched it by his face. He ducked instinctively and I brought it back, giving him a look._

_"I'M….NOT….GOING……TO….HIT….YOU!" I said, slowly._

_"Than what was that for?" he asked, standing up again._

_"I was testing you."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"That was random," I said, getting frustrated._

_"What was random?" he asked, stupidly._

_"Ugh. Never mind." I turned around for a minute and then back. He was still staring at me. He did that thing with his head again and he really did remind me of a cat…with less gracefulness. "Are you always this weird?"_

_"I don't know. Am I?"_

Lateraina Wolf (aka LA)


	2. One

Oh, yay, I got a lot more reviews on this one than I expected. Of course, that also happened with The Elevator Game, but cool things can happen with humor stories.

Did you all like that sneak peek? There's an even better one at the bottom of this chapter for chapter three. Also, this is one of my few stories that actually doesn't have chapter names as you could probably guess. (I didn't mean to put one on the sneak peek. I was mixing it up with another story called Even In Death)

So thanks to my reviewers!

Grey Raven North, Hello-kiity-4ever, cakreut12, Tazzel Quickbow, Penguin, SangoMiroku13, Sailor Attitude, Faith's Melody, outlawarcher, Unlikely-to-bear-it

Chapter One

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, standing up. He held out his hand but I stood up on my own and brushed a rock off my shirt. "I'm really sorry."

"What was that for?" I asked, raising my hand to brush my hair away from my face. He flinched and ducked away and then looked relieved. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"Are you afraid of a girl hitting you?" I asked, amused.

"No," he said firmly. "I just thought you were."

"Were what?" I asked.

"Going to hit me," he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. I don't know you," I said. I blew upwards with my mouth to get the last piece of hair away. It didn't work unfortunately.

"So you hit people you do know?" he asked.

"I don't hit anybody," I said. "Why are you so worried that I'm going to hit you?"

"I didn't say that," he argued.

I blew up again to no luck. "I'm not going to hit you okay?"

"Okay," he said.

I swung my hand around and inched it by his face. He ducked instinctively and I brought it back, giving him a look.

"I'M….NOT….GOING……TO….HIT….YOU!" I said, slowly.

"Than what was that for?" he asked, standing up again.

"I was testing you."

"What's your name?"

"That was random," I said, getting frustrated.

"What was random?" he asked, stupidly.

"Ugh. Never mind." I turned around for a minute and then back. He was still staring at me. He did that thing with his head again and he really did remind me of a cat…with less gracefulness. "Are you always this weird?"

"I don't know. Am I?" he asked, smiling.

"You're doing this just to annoy me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe…" he said, laughing.

"Daniel!" shouted a voice.

His facial expression made me laugh. He put on a high pitched voice and rolled his eyes. "Jazmine…"  
"What are you doing?" someone asked. I turned around to see a red headed girl walk up to us.

"I was talking before someone interrupted," he muttered.

The girl glared at him, her blue-green eyes flashing dangerously. She turned to me, a happier look on her face. "I'm Jazmine. Jazz."

"Let's all jump for joy," he mumbled. She either didn't hear him or ignored him, but I tried fighting back a laugh.

"Sam," I said, rather shyly.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just moved," I replied.

"Really? Us too," he said.

"We didn't move stupid, mom and dad just put up that idiotic thing so they could research more annoying stuff," she said.

"Whatever," he replied.

She smacked her forehead, turning away, and I watched him do the same thing. I smiled. "You guys are brother and sister."

"Legally, yes," she grumbled.

"Go away Jazz," he said.

"Why? So you can flirt?" She giggled and he went rather red. He dove for her but she dodged away and then started skipping, singing one of those stupid songs. _"Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."_

"She's weird," I stated.

He looked at me and did the cat head cock thing again. "Thank you. I get yelled at for saying that. But guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I know where her stuffed animals are," he said mischievously.

"What are you going to do?"

"Rip their heads off," he said.

"Wow," I said. I had run my mind past that thought, but I'd never thought he'd be so devilish. Then again, he didn't seem so innocent.

"Are you bored?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked.

He jumped up onto the monkey bars again and swung over to the center, lifting himself up onto two of them.

"I don't know, it was a yes or no question," he said.

"I guess, with certain things," I said. "But Daniel—"

"No!" he suddenly shouted. I stared at him expectantly. "That is not my name."

"But that's what Jazz called you," I pointed out.

"Jazz is a twit," he said. He moved his legs, curling them around the bars, and then leaned down again so that he was hanging upside down.

"So what is your name then?" I asked.

"It's Danny," he said.

"Then we're even. You don't call me Samantha, and I won't call you Daniel," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it, nodding.

"Danny and Sam."

I titled my head, trying to get into his angle. "Is it fun up there?"

"Yep."

"Really?" I asked. I climbed up on one of the ladder posts.

"Yep."

I climbed up further up on the top, a couple of bars away from him, and then turned around upside down, facing him. It was quite fun.

"It feels like you're flying," I said.

"Yep."

………………………………………

_I turned around, recalling the memory a week ahead of when I actually wrote the note to him. I couldn't believe it. I could barely recall hiding it here._

_Danny and Tucker stared at me expectantly. There was no possible way I was ever going to let them read the note….especially Danny._

_I bit my lip. "Danny, do you remember how we met?"_

_He blinked rapidly. "Where did that come from?"_

_"Just…memories," she said._

_"I fell off the monkey bars and fell on top of you," he said. "What is this about?" He cocked his head and I burst into laughter._

_"You still do that," I said._

_"What?" he asked._

_"All in favor that Sam's lost her mind?" Tucker asked, raising his hand._

_Then it hit me. Reading on, I noticed one name. I'd met Danny, Jazz, Paulina, and Dash. But I still had yet to meet Tucker._

…………………………………….

Oooh… If meeting Danny wasn't interesting, maybe meeting Tucker will set your suede. Either way, chapter two coming soon!

Next chapter: Danny, Sam, and Tucker form a strange but true friendship. And not only does Sam meet Tucker, but Danny's parents. Please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Two_

_"Get down, get down!" he said, rushing towards us. I ducked down behind the couch and tried not to punch Tucker when he stepped on my foot doing the same thing. Danny shoved in beside me and brought out a medium sized, rectangular mirror and held it up, out of sight, but so that we could see what was going on behind us._

_Jazz walked up the stairs, humming to herself. Her hair bounced along with her and all three of us tried not to laugh._

_Danny held up his free hand. "Five….four….three…two…" He put a finger down for each count. "On—"_

_"Danny!"_

Poor Jazz. Danny seems to be an evil little brother. I used his bad little plot from the episode "Fright Knight," if that gives you any ideas.

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Two

Hello all!

It seems like I can actually update this one more than I do any of the others sometimes. But I do enjoy working on this one. It's funny. It's the first time I've worked with the trio when they were younger, (not including the flashbacks I include in some stories) cause usually I work with them when they're older.

So, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great, I'm glad you like this one.

I dont exist 123, momoiskool, DragonGirl, Tazzel Quickbow, cakreut12, rikagirls, Lucifer, Unlikely-to-bear it, Faith's Melody

_For Lauren, my "organzizer" friend._

Chapter Two

"Do you like to fly Danny?" I asked, swinging back and forth.

"Yep," he said.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" I asked, laughing.

"Yep," he replied with a smile.

"Do you say anything else?"

"Nope."

I laughed. He leaned up carefully, his cheeks red from all the blood rushing to his head. I followed him and he blinked.

"So are you my friend now?" he asked.

"Do you want me to be?" I said.

"Why would I tell you to be friends with me, if you don't want to be friends with me, and then we would or wouldn't be friends?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, not catching what he said.

"Just say yes or no," he said.

"Yes," I replied. "I will be friends with you Danny."

"Want to come to my house later? We can rip off Jazz's stuffed animals heads," he said.

"You won't get in trouble?" I asked.

"Duh. But it's really funny when she screams," he said, grinning.

"I'm sure," I said, agreeing.

"Tuckerino!" he suddenly shouted, dropping back again upside down. I stayed where I was and followed his gaze.

A black boy walked up towards us. He had green eyes and short black hair, but it was covered by an odd shaped red beret.

"Five, four, three—" he began.

"Tucker, I was wondering—" Danny started.

"Two…one," he said.

At the same precise moment, Danny lost balance again and fell to the ground, but quickly got to his feet and stood behind the boy, staring over his shoulder at something small in his hand. I laughed.

"He does that when he gets excited," he said to me, not looking up. "He's a walking klutz. And it only takes five seconds."

"Am not," Danny agreed. "I got distracted or whatever."

The boy finally looked up. "Heylo."

"Hiya," I replied.

"Wondering what?" he asked, turning back to Danny.

"This is Sam," he said. "Sam, this is Tucker Foley."

Tucker bowed and I raised an eyebrow. "My compliments to the new lady in Danny's eyes." Danny narrowed his eyes and stole the object from Tucker's hands.

"Hey? What, isn't she your girlfriend?" he asked, reaching for it.

"No," he argued. He was a few inches taller than Tucker and so it was easy for him to keep whatever it was Tucker was trying to get away from him.

And since I towered above them all, I took it from his hand fast. "What is this?" I asked, examining it. It looked like a mini, handheld computer.

"It's an Electronic Organizer, or Personal Data Assistant. Version 9.0. Just came out yesterday. I got it last night at the mall," he said. I handed it back to him and received a cat look from Danny.

"What does it do?" I asked, hopping easily to my feet.

"Schedule, calendar, calculator, translator, agenda, alarm, address and phone book—" he began listing.

"All of that in there?" I asked.

"Yep," Danny said. "His organzizer has everything."

Tucker blinked, looking over at him. "It's "organizer" Danny. Not organzizer," he corrected. He appeared to be very technological.

"Whatever. Are you coming over tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, my mom's dropping me off. Are we still doing it?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yep. Sam's coming too. Phase One of our mission is beginning. With her with us, we'll be able to make sure we don't get caught this time," he said.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

The two boys shared a look and grinned. And that day, I found out how truly evil Danny Fenton was….when it came to tormenting his sister.

……………………………………….

_"Tucker, do you remember how we met?" I asked him._

_"No. Man, that was what….five years ago?" he asked, spinning around. He pulled out his expensive PDA and started pushing buttons. I sighed and tried to hide a smile._

_"Can you not play with your organzizer for three seconds?" I asked._

_"I was going to look up—what did you just say?" he asked, staring back and forth between me and Danny._

_"Oh no," Danny muttered._

_"Organzizer? Remember that Danny?" I asked, giggling._

_"I couldn't say the freaking word, shut up," he groaned._

_"That was funny though. I remember that," Tucker agreed, laughing. He thought a moment. "Yeah, I guess I do now. Surprise, surprise, we met because Danny fell off the monkey bars…again."_

_Danny sat down on my windowsill. "I had no balance whatsoever."_

_"You still don't," I pointed out. "And you're still a Techno Wiz."_

_"I didn't have a PDA back then," he argued._

_"Yes you did," Both Danny and I said at the same time._

_"Okay, maybe I did," he gave up._

_I bit my lip. "God, that day we all met…..do you remember what we did after that?"_

_"Yep," Danny said._

_I grinned, then burst into laughter. He stared at me oddly, tilting his head like he always does. I couldn't believe that it took a single note to remember all the things he still does._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You always used to say that. If you were asked a yes or no question, and the answer was yes. You would always, say 'yep.'"_

_"He still does that sometimes," Tucker said, glancing back down at his PDA._

_"And you still do that," I said to him, referring to him and his technology._

_"I don't remember what we did after that, what did we do?" he asked, ignoring me._

_I glanced over at Danny and he smiled. "Phase One of our plan."_

……………………………………………..

"You are gonna get in so much trouble," I said, staring down at the stairs. I was supposed to be the look out. I wasn't a watch girl; I wanted to be a field girl.

"We're almost done," Tucker said.

I stared around. It was the first time I'd ever been to Danny's house. His room was upstairs, and the living room was right in the front door, then if you went to your left, it was the kitchen. Right now, we were upstairs…but in his sister's room.

"Hurry, someone's coming!" I whispered loud, seeing a shadow cross the kitchen.

"You and Tucker get down behind the couch, she never looks there," Danny's voice called from inside the room.

I looked back into the room….oh my god, this was going to be good. It was a cat and mouse death game, but it was going to be hilarious.

"Sam, come on," Tucker said, rushing down the stairs. I followed him, hoping Danny would hurry. I could hear humming coming from the kitchen. We both crawled behind the couch, and peered over the edge. I spotted his black hair, right before he came out of Jazz's room and closed the door quietly. He looked over at the kitchen, and then ran down the stairs.

"Get down, get down!" he said, rushing towards us. I ducked down behind the couch and tried not to punch Tucker when he stepped on my foot doing the same thing. Danny shoved in beside me and brought out a medium sized, rectangular mirror and held it up, out of sight, but so that we could see what was going on behind us.

Jazz walked up the stairs, humming to herself. Her hair bounced along with her and all three of us tried not to laugh.

Danny held up his free hand. "Five….four….three…two…" He put a finger down for each count. "On—"

"Danny!"

All three of us burst into snorts of laughter. He put his index finger to his lips. "Go that way," he said, pointing to our left. I followed Tucker closely.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" I whispered, crawling out from behind the couch to over by the lounge chair.

"Doubt it—" he began. He made a choking noise and I turned around to see him pulled up by his shirt collar. Jazz grabbed his neck and he made a whimpering noise.

"You are such an evil little—" she said, smacking him lightly on the nose with two fingers.

"Wait…wait…wait!" he said suddenly. "There's a shield…right here, see it?"

"What?" she asked, looking around. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing in particular, but it got you to let me go," he said, grinning. He ducked down as she swiped for him again and did a somersault, rolling right after her fingers. I watched, smiling. Tucker cracked up, still beside me.

"Catch me if you can!" he said.

"Danny, I'm going to squash like a little bug!" she threatened, tearing after him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said. Tucker shifted and blocked my way. Pushing him, the next second, I couldn't see Danny at all. He seemed to have disappeared.

"Danny, come out here now!" she shouted, standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm invisible Jazmine," he taunted.

"Danny, don't be idiotic, you don't have powers! Come out here you little cretin!" she yelled. I heard a laugh coming from the stairwell closet.

She opened the door, figuring out where he was. "Some superhero you are," she muttered, grabbing him by the neck again. He squirmed, but couldn't break away. "Superheroes could break away you know," she said. "Some of them have intangibility, but you don't. You're just ordinary…Daniel Fenton, who's about to get his butt kicked by me!"

"I don't even know what that word means," he said.

"What?"

"Intang…whatever you just said," he said.

"Intangibility. Ask Tucker to look it up on his organizer," she said.

"Okay," Tucker muttered, digging it out.

I nudged him and gave him a look. "She was joking."

"Oh," he said, half disappointed. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

I turned back to watch the show.

The two siblings had begun to wrestle on the floor. Jazz had a fly swatter in her hand and kept whacking the top of his head with it. He had a hold of both of her hands, trying to dodge it.

"Jazmine, Daniel, what on earth are you doing?" asked a voice.

A pretty woman stepped into the room. She had short, red hair and purple-blue eyes. She was tall, and wore a blue outfit, a hood dangling behind her head.

"She started it."

"He started it."

Both spoke at the same time and got off of each other automatically. Tucker and I crept out from behind the chair and stood innocently beside it.

"I don't care who started it, but I want it to stop before one of you gets hurt," she said. She looked over at me and her eyes widened. "Danny, who's this?"

"I'm Sam," I said.

"She's my new friend from school," he added, stepping over beside me.

"Oh, you two are so cute," she said, wrapping both of us in a hug. "Jack, come meet Danny's new girlfriend."

"She's not my—" Danny began.

"I told you! I told you!" Jazz said, dancing happily.

"--girlfriend," he finished hopefully. "She's my friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm Maddie, Danny's mother."

I shook her hand nervously. "Hi….I just moved here."

"Welcome to the neighborhood. Jack!" Maddie called again.

While Maddie's attention was turned, Jazz stuck her face in her brother's ear, chanting "I told you so," over and over. Finally, Danny gave me an evil look and put his hand on her face to shove her away. She flicked his ear and they began a mini slapping war until Maddie turned back again. Then they both smiled innocently. I tried not to laugh. I wanted a sister. Just not Jazz.

"I don't know where your fa—" she began.

"Yes Maddie?" a man asked, rushing into the room. He was also very tall, and quite broad. He wore an orange and black suit and had black hair.

"This is Sam, Danny's new girl…friend," she said, spacing out the words for us.

"Ah, nice to meet you," he said.

"Hi," was all I could manage to say.

"Um…Sam, Tucker, want to stay for dinner?" she asked. "I'm making meatloaf."

I made a disgusted face. But I didn't want to be rude and say that I didn't like meat. Mom said it was just a phase I was going through, but I just didn't like meat. But I wanted to stay over. It was fun here.

So I had to eat the meat.

……………………………………

Hee hee. That's going to be interesting for our Ultro Recyclo Vegetarian. If you noticed, Danny refers that he does know about certain powers and pretends to have them, even though he doesn't have them yet. It's kind of funny. Please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Three (Present)_

_"You could have said something," Danny said._

_"I was trying to make a good first impression," I said._

_"You were a vegetarian then too?" Tucker asked._

_"I didn't know what to call it. I just knew I didn't like meat," I said. "And besides that, your mom made a salad for me anyway."_

_"She was freaking worried because you weren't eating anything," Danny said._

_"She's still nice," I said._

_"Danny, you were evil to your sister," Tucker said._

_"Some things never change," I said, staring at Danny. And for the first time in a while, I glanced back down to the note. And I felt the same thing I'd felt back then. And I'd only known him for three days. But that didn't stop me from liking him then. I was right….some things never change._

Update List: Coming Today!

Freeze Out, Fiction 2, Sunshine Circle, Love Me, Love Me, Adjustment, Ghost Gal, Even In Death, Twisted Life, Wherever You Will Go, Fired Up, Becoming, Senseless, Seventeen Days, Paradise, Hotel Paper

Update List: Coming Soon!

Ghost Gal, Ghost Gal 2, Infinity, Worthy (New Version), The Phantom Rogue, Adjustment, Modern Day R+J, Feeling Fear, Images, Hotel Paper, Till Death Do Us Part, Obsession (Finally)

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Three

Well, chapter two was quite humorous. Let's see how this one compares, huh? For all of you who have seen the Incredibles, I did steal a little part from that movie for another rematch between Danny and Jazz.

Thanks to my reviewers!

I break for ghost, Cellosolo2007, Hellokitty4ever, SetsuntaMew, Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl, ANIMEFANANGUS, Mental Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own a small part in the Incredibles; Disney does.

Also: For those of you who have read Freeze Out, you'll see quite familiar references. Including the "pencil shavings" and the Salmon joke in the next chapter!

Chapter Three

"And then he was like, no way, but I said, yes, because the teacher told me so, and he got all upset saying he didn't need a tutor except that he totally does," Jazz continued.

From the time I'd sat down at the table to eat, I'd heard more about Jazz's social life than I cared to. And none of what she said made sense whatsoever.

I glanced down at my plate. Meatloaf was on the side, and then there was green beans to the left, potatoes to the right. I was going to eat the green beans, sure. But the potatoes had been cooked with the meatloaf. Slowly, I twirled my fork around the half full plate.

I looked up, wondering if anyone would notice if I shoved some of the food into my napkin, and caught Danny's eye.

Smiling, he held his hand up like he was doing part of the chicken dance and raised it up and down, pointing to Jazz, who was sitting right across from him. Then he circled his ear in the sign for crazy.

Tucker and I both saw, and I think his dad did too because we suddenly started laughing. Jazz looked over at Danny and he put both of his hands down, smiling innocently. She gave him an evil look.

"Jazz, are you going to eat some of your dinner?" Maddie asked.

She turned back. "I'm not really hungry for meatloaf."

"Well, what are you hungry for?" she asked.

"Derik Henderson," Danny muttered, raising his eyebrows.

She turned to him, pointing her fork at him threateningly. "Shut up. Don't say another word you little twit."

"Jazz loves Derik," he continued, pretending to swoon.

"I said shut up you little insect," she snapped.

"Hey, Jazz, Danny, relax. Not at the dinner table," Maddie intervened.

I giggled uncontrollably. They all stared at me and I looked down, feeling my cheeks burn. Jazz tapped her fork on her plate, still slightly angry, rather harder than necessary.

"Sam, are you alright sweetheart? You aren't eating either," Maddie asked.

"I'm fine," I replied hoarsely.

"Are you sure? Not in the mood for meatloaf?" she asked.

"Not really…" I admitted quietly. "I'm a veggie person."

"Oooh, I see. I'm sorry sweetheart, you should have said something. I'll make you a salad if you want," she said.

"You…don't have to," I said.

"Oh, it's no problem," she said, already standing up to look into the fridge.

I breathed in relief.

…………………………..

_"You could have said something," Danny said._

_"I was trying to make a good first impression," I said._

_"You were a vegetarian then too?" Tucker asked._

_"I didn't know what to call it. I just knew I didn't like meat," I said. "And besides that, your mom made a salad for me anyway."_

_"She was freaking worried because you weren't eating anything," Danny said._

_"She's still nice," I said._

_"Danny, you were evil to your sister," Tucker said._

_"Some things never change," I said, staring at Danny. And for the first time in a while, I glanced back down to the note. And I felt the same thing I'd felt back then. And I'd only known him for three days. But that didn't stop me from liking him then. I was right….some things never change._

_"You know, no matter how older she—" He turned over to look at us, slipping off the window sill at the same time and landing face first into my carpet._

_"Are you alright?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I'm just going to lay here for a moment," he said hoarsely._

_I laughed and walked over to him, crouching down. I held out my hand and he looked up, taking it and helped him to his feet. Staring into the blue eyes I'd grown up to love…I couldn't look away._

_"You know, if I had a dollar for every time Danny did something klutzy, I might be richer than you Sam," Tucker interrupted. Danny finally looked away, blushing a little. I bit my lip. Three days to go….before I wrote the note._

_"What happened next?" Tucker asked. "I'm enjoying our little dive into the past."_

_I glanced over at Danny and smiled. "Danny did something klutzy."_

………..……………………………

"Is that better?" Maddie asked me.  
"Yes, thank you," I said, feeling rather guilty. I bent down to retrieve the napkin I'd accidentally dropped so that I could eat my salad. Maddie had put extra tomatoes on it, my favorite.

"Jack, what equations did you get out of—"

There was a sudden clink above me as I was trying to get my napkin and then a few loud noises. The next thing I knew, liquid was raining down on top of me. I yelled, only resulting in smashing my head on the table above me when I tried to pull out too soon.

Looking up, I wiped whatever had fallen on me away from my eyes. I was soaked, slightly dripping. When I saw the table, I discovered that Danny's glass had fallen over and hit mine, creating a domino effect on both glasses and their containments had decided to head my way since I was sitting next to him.

"I'll go get some towels," Jack volunteered. He walked out of the room and Maddie came over and started wiping off the table so that no more lemonade would fall on me.

Danny's blue eyes were extremely large. He stared over at me. "I- I –I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry," he stammered.

"Nice going klutz," Jazz said.

"Jazmine, hush," Maddie warned.

"I'm really sorry," he said again.

"I'm fine," I said. In truth, I wasn't. I was soaked and lemonade wouldn't leave stains on me, but it would sure as heck be pretty sticky. Tucker was cracking up.

"If I had a dollar for every time you break, spill, or trip over something, I'd be richer than the Queen of England," Jazz continued.

"Really, I'm fine," I said, seeing Danny's cheeks go rather red.

"I can't believe you really did that to your little girlfriend," she taunted.

I saw Danny give an extremely wicked look and felt his leg barely brush mine as he moved it swiftly. At first, I wasn't sure what he had done but then—

"Ow! Mom, Danny kicked me!" Jazz yelled.

"Daniel Jackson Fenton, apologize to your sister," Maddie said, sighing.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly. She stuck out her tongue at him, rubbing her knee.

"You too Jazmine Alexandria," Maddie added.

"Sorry," she grumbled.

At that time, Jack was back into the room and he handed me a towel, which I graciously took from him and rubbed my hair with.

"Sorry," Danny said to me again. (Rather more sincere than he had with Jazz.)

"I'm fine," I said again. The phone rang and Jack, who'd been standing, went to pick it up.

"Fenton Residence," he said. He stared around. "Yes, our son is here."

I stared over at Danny, whose eyes had gone extremely wide, clearly listening. Everyone who wasn't staring at Jazz, was staring at him, which was pretty much everyone in the room but Jack.

"Has he done something?" Jack asked.

"What did you do now stupid?" Jazz asked.

"Shush, Jazmine," Maddie said. "Jack, dear, who is it?"

"It's the police," he mouthed, turning around.

"You're gonna get busted," Jazz whispered so that her mom couldn't hear it. Danny could really care less right now, his face rather pale.

Maddie grabbed the phone away from his dad. "What is going on?" We all listened to her every word and here and there I could catch a few phrases. "Yes, of course he has friends." Her gaze flickered to me, an odd expression on her face. "Yes, he has a friend who's a girl."

Now I knew they were talking about me. But Maddie's face wasn't angry; in fact, she looked right over at me.

"Samantha, sweetie, did you tell your grandmother or parents that you were coming over here after school?" she asked.

"No," I said. Why would I tell them that?

She laughed. "Officer, it's all been a big misunderstanding…... She must have forgotten to tell her parents…..Yes, of course….Yes, thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What did Danny do?" Jazz asked immediately.

"Your brother didn't do a thing," Maddie said, ruffling his hair as she spoke. "Yes, that's all we need is for Danny to become Public Enemy Number One. No, he didn't do anything."

"They were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes, your grandmother is coming to pick you up. She informed the police when you never came home after school. She was worried. Apparently Mrs. Hedwin, the vice principal of the grade school saw them walking home together and that's why they phoned here."

"It's lucky Danny has a new friend," Jack said.

At that moment, I didn't care whether I would be in great big trouble when I got home, or whether I was all sticky now that the lemonade had dried over the parts of my body I had missed. Because I was now officially, Danny's friend.

………………………………………..

_"So much for not being Public Enemy Number One," Tucker joked._

_"Ha ha," Danny said. "God, all I remember was being so freaked out when I heard my dad talking about me. And Jazz wasn't really helping."_

_"You two were really horrible to each other," I finally agreed with Tucker. "I think everyday that I did happen to come over there you were bickering."_

_"Do you want to know what's really funny?" I asked._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Isn't Jazz the one who gave you the idea for your name?" I pointed out._

_Danny's cell phone rang and he jumped, starting. "Hold that thought," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Hello?"_

_"This is the Amity Park Police Department, we've been wanting to know if you've kidnapped Samantha Manson," Tucker teased from the chair._

_Danny kicked out, and Tucker just barely missed. "What did you say Mom?" Danny asked, clearly not catching the first part of the conversation. "Yeah…okay. Alright. See ya." He clicked the phone off and stuck it back in his pocket. "Dinner will be ready here soon. Want to come join us?"_

_"Salad, right?" I asked._

_"My mother already made it for you," he replied, rolling his eyes but grinning all the same. "But if you're coming, we sorta gotta go."_

_"Can we walk? I want to hear more of this story," Tucker asked._

_"You actually like hearing about this?" I asked._

_"Well, yeah, because it's funny. Danny and you did stupid stuff when you were little."_

_"Oh, and that was the worst grammar ever. Like you were the most intelligent little lad out there, right?" I said sarcastically._

_"Guys….gotta go, remember?" Danny interrupted. _

_"Yeah," Tucker said._

_"Are you coming Sam?" he asked._

_"Yeah," I said. I shoved the note hastily into my jeans pocket and followed them out of my room._

…………………………………………..

The next chapter is the next day (in third person view), but it will be explained then too. I thought that was kind of funny, how about you? I guess I'll see if you review me, please?

Here's your sneak peek at chapter four!

_Chapter Four (Past Sam)  
"Hey beautiful," was the first greeting I heard the next day at school. I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise; not only had I not been expecting the voice, but I also hadn't been expecting the actual greeting._

_I looked over to see Danny standing beside me, smiling brightly. My cheeks suddenly went red, feeling rather warm._

_"Hiya," I replied._

_"Did I scare you?" he asked._

_"No way," I lied._

_"Darn," he said, almost disappointed. I was pretty relieved; obviously he hadn't seen my jump. "I was going to say "BOO" but I figured it would sound too much like a lame ghost."_

_"You think you're a ghost Danny?" I teased._

Hee heee. Coming soon!

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Four

Hello! Welcome back to chapter four of Love Me, Love Me! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Pup Almighty, Frimmy, Lucifer, Riverfox237, SeverineFlower, vanillalillies, Gamaboi427, ChemicalHappiness, Kaburu, emera-fire22, Purple Ghost Sausage, Luvtowritefics247, Fantastic Bouncy Girl x4, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Marenda Coxy, bailykins, WhiteWolfGurl, CelloSolo2007, Ellie Danny's Twin, wouldn'tyouliketoknow, Mental Mess, Mars Cutie, ANIME FAN ANGUS, Ghostboy227, cakreut12, Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl, SetsuntaMew

I'm glad that you like this one. I think I'm starting to like this one a lot better too. I also have a question for my readers at the bottom of the chapter before the sneak peek, so please reply.

Chapter Four

"Hey beautiful," was the first greeting I heard the next day at school. I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise; not only had I not been expecting the voice, but I also hadn't been expecting the actual greeting.

I looked over to see Danny standing beside me, smiling brightly. My cheeks suddenly went red, feeling rather warm.

"Hiya," I replied.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"No way," I lied.

"Darn," he said, almost disappointed. I was pretty relieved; obviously he hadn't seen my jump. "I was going to say "BOO" but I figured it would sound too much like a lame ghost."

"You think you're a ghost Danny?" I teased.

He gave me a look. "No."

"I know. But are you a good ghost or bad ghost?" I asked, digging around in my bag.

"I'm not a ghost," he said again.

"I know," I replied. "But it's just a question. Like 'are you a good witch or a bad witch' from the Wizard of Oz.."

"What's that?"

"What?"

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"You've never seen The Wizard of Oz?" I asked, my eyes wide. "The movie with Dorothy and the Wicked Witch, the lion and tiger and bear thing?"

He blinked blankly, tilting his head to the side. I groaned, shaking my head. "Child, you are deprived."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Never mind," I said. "So what's your answer?"

"What answer?"

I smacked my forehead. "To the question I asked earlier. Are you a good ghost or a bad ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost," he repeated.

"I know that Danny," I said slowly. "Just answer the question please."

"Bad," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, cause I get red eyes," he said.

I looked at him. "Nah, green."

"Green?"

"Green is cool," I said.

"I thought you liked black," he pointed out.

"I do. But I also like green and purple," I explained. "Come on. We're going to be late." I started walking towards my class and he followed me.

"Will you eat lunch with me and Tucker?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Usually I eat alone. Besides my parents, no one has ever asked me," I said.

"First time for everything right?" he asked.

I laughed. "Guess so."

"See ya then," he said, walking ahead of me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"Class," he replied. "I have a different teacher than you."

"Oh."

Darn.

* * *

_"Danny, I just realized something. You were pretty into ghosts and superheroes then too," I said, standing up._

_"I was?" he asked, stretching._

_"You were always talking about powers like invisibility and your ectoshields and being a superhero," I said. "Heck, every time you got on the monkey bars, you claimed you could fly."_

_"I remember that," he said. "That was fun. I enjoy flying; it's really fun."_

_"Sam, why are you bringing up all of these memories?" Tucker asked. "What does that note say?"_

_"Nothing," I said, smiling. "Nothing at all."_

* * *

I sat down at the lunch table, across from the two boys, feeling oddly nervous. 

"Hey beautiful," Danny greeted.

I looked up. "Why do you do that?" I asked, blushing.

"Do what?"

"Call me beautiful," I answered.

"Cause he likes you," Tucker replied for him. I blinked and Danny gave him an evil look.

"I don't like her," he said. "Well, I like you, but I don't like you, like you, cause you don't like me, like me--"

"I get it," I said, laughing.

"But actually, I say that because your cheeks turn pink and it's funny," he said.

"I do not," I tried to lie.

"Ha ha, you're right, she does," Tucker added, laughing.

"Do not," I argued.

"Do too," they both said in unison.

Change of subject. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to their lunch trays. There was something gross and disgusting looking thing that was rectangular and pink in the center of their plates.

Danny took a fork and poked at it curiously. I secretly giggled. Would curiosity kill the cat?

"The menu said salmon," he said.

"Eww gross," I muttered.

"I never knew salmon was pink," he said.

"Like Sam when she's embarrassed," Tucker said. "Hey…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Danny.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Sam the Salmon," they said together.

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Visualize this. Salmon flying away on wings," Tucker said.

"Oh oh," Danny added. "I love Salm…on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday…"

He never finished. He and Tucker burst into hysterical laughter. They gave each other a wacky high five.

"Ugh," I said, standing up. I'd lost my appetite. I grabbed my lunch bag and started walking over to the trash cans.

"Wait! Sam!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and blinked in surprise when Danny raced over to me.

"I'm sorry, we were just kidding," he said fast.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," he said.

"I'm taking this to the garbage," I explained, holding up my lunch bag.

"Oh," he said, blinking. "Well, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"You didn't. Why did you think you did?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying," he said. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't," I insisted. There were some days when I wondered why I bothered arguing. Danny either had the attention span of a bug or he was just well…dense sometimes.

"HI Danny, hi Sam!" said a voice. I turned around to see Jazz behind us. Considering what had happened last night, I expected her to be less cheery around us.

"Howdy, howdy," Danny greeted, making me giggle.

"Guess what we're doing in gym?" she said.

"What?" we both asked.

"Dodge ball," she said, dancing in a circle. She and Danny high-fived each other.

"Yes! Victory is mine! Thanks Jazz," he yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the table where Tucker was busying himself with his PDA and eating at the same time.

"Tuck, guess what?" Danny asked. He laughed randomly. "Hey, that rhymed."

"No, it didn't," I said.

"What?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny. Danny himself seem to be zoning out. "Danny, hello?"

"Daniel," I tried.

That got his attention. He looked at me, making a face. "Don't call me that."

"What were you saying?" Tucker asked, laughing.

"Me?" Danny asked.

"Yes…" he replied. "You said, Tuck, guess what and then you stopped."

"I did?"

For the second time that day, I smacked my forehead. "You forgot after ten seconds?"

"Hang on," he said, scratching his head.

Tucker sighed, holding up five fingers. "Five…four…three…two…one--"

"Hey, I remember now!" Danny said at the exact timing. "Maybe."

I pretended to cough, finally giving up. "Dodge ball," I said inside it.

"Yeah, we're playing dodge ball today," he said, catching on. ('Bout time)

"Awesome!" Tucker said. "Wait, I already had gym. I knew that."

I sighed hopelessly. If those two weren't identically idiotic enough. "So what's dodge ball?" I asked.

Danny gasped, as if I'd said a curse word. He put his hands to his ears and began muttering, "I'm not listening, I'm not listening," over and over.

"Dodge ball is a game with these small bouncy balls that you throw at people. If you hit someone with one, they're out," Tucker said. "Danny pretty much rules at it."

"I do, I do," he agreed, obviously listening.

"So I get to hit people without getting in trouble?" I asked eagerly.

"I thought you said you didn't hit people," Danny said, looking at me warily.

"I won't hit you," I promised.

"So you'll hit someone else?" he asked.

"Just in the game," I said.

"But you said--"

"Danny, do you hit people in the game?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Then why does it matter?"

"Because you said--"

"In the game, it's different, okay?" I said.

"Okay." And just like that the conversation was over.

* * *

_"Danny, you drove me absolutely nuts," I said, pulling my coat on. Both he and Tucker stopped what they were doing and exchanged glances, then stared at me oddly._

_"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner for randomness," Tucker said._

_"No, seriously. When you were talking, you could turn a perfectly normal conversation into a confusing train wreck," I said. "I swear there were so many times where you just drove me batty."_

_"Ha ha, I remember that," Tucker said. "I remember he always thought you were going to hit him too."_

_"Yeah right," Danny said in disbelief._

_"Wanna bet?" Sam asked. "Poor little Daniel was afraid of a girl hitting him."_

_"I was not," he protested._

_"Were too," Tucker and I said together._

_"I wasn't afraid of a girl," he said._

_"You were afraid of me?" I asked._

_"No," he said._

_Just to test him, I swung my hand back and aimed a fist towards him. However, six years and a lab accident later, he was so used to this that he held up his arm and blocked it easily._

_"You gotta hand it to him," Danny always was quicker," I said, smiling as Danny raised an eyebrow. I brought my hand down. "Physically speaking."_

_"Ha ha," he said, grinning mischievously. He hooked his cd player's headphones around his neck. A song started playing too. "And everything I'll have in this world…and all that I'll ever be…it could all fall down around me, just as long as I have you right here by me."_

_"You got that cd?" I asked, recognizing 3 Doors Down._

_"Huh? Oh yeah," he said._

_"Continue with the story," Tucker said. "I can't remember what happened next."_

_"I kicked Dash's butt," Danny said. "Well, actually, that wasn't exactly where I hit him…." I suddenly remembered myself. It was the reason that now…present day, how Danny had become Dash's punching bag._

* * *

Oooh….my own interpretation on how Dash became Danny's bully. Also, next chapter, is another little version on how Danny got his battle cry…. Please R&R! 

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Five_

_(Present)_

_"Come on Danny, tell Tucker how you came up with 'goin ghost," I insisted. By this time, Danny had gone a very bright shade of red._

_"Dude, seriously…I thought you came up with it on your own," Tucker said._

_"I did," Danny muttered. "But…no."_

_"If you don't tell him I will," I said. I was laughing so hard, just thinking about the memory._

_"God, no," he said. I had never seen him blush so much in my entire life. It was kind of funny to torture him like that._

_"Please?" I asked, sticking out my lip. He looked at me and swallowed. I secretly knew Danny couldn't resist that face._

_"Fine, but you tell him. I would rather not admit to it," he said._

_"Okay. Remember that---"_

Of course Sam didn't cut it off there, but I couldn't spoil the surprise. Look for me in chapter five, coming soon hopefully!

**Today's Updates: **Sunshine Circle, Hotel Paper, Of All the People to Be Stuck With, Hanging By A Moment, Love Me, Love Me, Modern Day R+J, Even In Death, Wherever You Will Go

**Tomorrow's Updates: ALL NEW! **Ghost Gal 2, Somewhere In Between, Show and Tell, Away From the Sun

**Coming Soon!**

**New Editing and New Versions: **Worthy, Phase Form, Sunshine Circle, Freeze Out, The Elevator Game, The Rebel, Fired Up, Hermione's Diary: Year One, Before the Letter, Becoming, Ghost Gal, Images, Fiction

**New Stories: **The Taker's Stone, Forsaken, The Phantom Rogue, What Ifs, The Ghost Guide, Kryptonite, 04092015, Time of Your Life, Virtuality, Elsewhere, If You're Not the One

**Next Updates!; **Seventeen Days, Adjustment, Til Death Do Us Part, Willing, Feeling Fear, Becoming, In the Arms of the Angel, Infinity, The Rebel, The Ghost At Summer Camp

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Five

I'm back with chapter five, yay!

The new episode, The Fenton Menace is only helping this story! It just goes to show that Danny was really evil to his older sister—especially to her stuffed animals. Ha ha, loved it much. It's one of my new favorites. And I'd really like to hear what you guys think too. What are your top 5 favorite episodes (NOT MOVIES)?

Here are mine in order!

1. My Brother's Keeper

2. The Fenton Menace

3. Fanning the Flames

4. Control Freaks

5. Identity Crisis

Thanks to my reviewers!

Ness Lupin, Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires, Tizami-Ki, Kuki Salazar, cheetahs-sperit, Kaburu, SHADOW ANGUS, Petitio Principii, SummersRage, Nort the Nickel Loving Llama Duck67, riotrockergurl x2, Purple Ghost Sausage, Star-In-The-Sky-25, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Mental Mess, Monito, cakreut12, Lucifer, vanillalillies, I Break For Ghosts, Inkblotted Chakra, SilverAlchemist1,

Frimmy: You're totally right. I'll fix that soon hopefully. Thanks for pointing that out and thanks for your review!

kikyo is a bitch and should rot in hell: Your review has to be one of the greatest ones I've ever gotten. Thanks for brightening my day!

Oh, and the reason I didn't update this one a while back was because 1) I still hadn't finished this chapter because it's so long and 2) because I didn't want to put it up at the same time I put up chapter seven of Sunshine Circle because that chapter also had a dodgeball scene in it. But mainly number one.

Chapter Five

"One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two," the grade school gym teacher walked between us, counting all of us. The numbers represented the different teams they were on.

I was on Danny's team and glad for it. Of course, we'd set it up on purpose. We had stood in different places in line so that way we would be on the same team together. And it had actually worked.

Danny took my hand and led me towards the end of the gym. He was jumping up and down excitedly and I was watching.

"So what exactly is dodge ball?" I asked.

He smacked his forehead. "It's only like the best game in the world, duh."

"What do you do?"  
"They have these little balls everywhere," he said. "You pick it up and throw one at people. If it hits them, they have to go sit down. If they catch it, you're out."

"Okay," I said, taking this in easily.

"The team with the least members on their team loses," he said.

"You're starting to sound fairly intelligent," I said.

He blinked. "What does intelligent mean?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Never mind Danny, just never mind." Danny was actually really smart; he just didn't have much common sense. That or he just liked to drive me crazy. And I would guess the second one.

"Tucker has the rules on his organzizer because he thinks he'll forget them. They're so easy. He just likes to play with it."

"Isn't it…organizer?" I asked.

"Whatever," he said.

The teacher blew his whistle and it was like Danny was wearing a shock collar. He suddenly jumped up, springing to life and I watched him zoom past me towards the center of the gym where there was a bunch of fairly small balls set up in a line. He was the first one to get there, and using both feet, he did this little dance, shoving as many of the balls as he could back behind him. Our teammates went wild, grabbing them in their arms.

The other team quickly targeted him, but Danny didn't even seem phased by it. He ducked underneath one and threw one hard, hitting a fairly large boy on the other team that had brown hair. Our team cheered and the kid sat down on the bleachers.

Danny grabbed a few more, then headed back to me. The balls flew off in every direction, hitting all around him, but never him. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"What?" he asked, handing me a ball. "Here, keep this in front of you, that way if any of them try to hit you, you can block it in case you don't catch it."

"Okay," I said. "By the way, you rock."

He grinned. "I know."

I laughed. "You're just really weird."

"I know." He stopped, holding out one hand and caught a ball that would have hit me. Especially since I hadn't been paying attention.

"Thanks," I said, swallowing.

"No probs. Watch this." Danny jetted off again and just when people weren't expecting him, he threw two balls at once, hitting both another brown haired boy and a black haired boy at the same time. It was then that I noticed something, as five seconds later, a blonde haired boy sat down. Danny didn't hit girls.

I laughed along with several others as he dove onto the ground and slid several inches on the gym floor on his side, dodging quite a few balls and still not managing to get hit. He got to his feet immediately and hit someone else, yet another boy.

He then trotted back to me, narrowly missing getting hit, but still remained untouchable. I decided to ask him.

"Why don't you hit any girls?"

He blinked several times. "I don't hit girls. It's mean."

"You hit Jazz," I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Jazz is a twit."

"And she's your sister," I added.

"She was dropped off by aliens," he told me.

I laughed and then gasped. Suddenly, he took my hands and pulled me down to the ground. The ball that I'd seen flying towards us flew over our heads. I stared at Danny.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

He felt the back of his head like he thought I was serious and turned around. "Do I really?"

"Danny, it was a joke," I told him.

"That would be so cool," he said. "I have green eyes…in the back of my head." He laughed insanely and I just stared, smacking my forehead.

By now, there weren't many people on the other side. Except for two people. One was a girl, the other was a blonde haired boy that I knew was Dash Baxter.

"So now that you've won, do you just let them take care of the others?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope. You always wait for their team to make the next move. Most of the time, you can catch the ball they throw. If you throw one at them, they can catch it and get more members. Nope, you always wait for them."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to clearly figure out that Danny _was _really good at this game. In a way, it was kind of funny.

In my distraction, something smashed into me hard and I stumbled backwards, dropping the ball that I had in my hands.

Danny gasped and I watched his blue eyes narrow as he spun around and saw that it was Dash that had hit me.

"You…don't…hit…girls!" he shouted. In the next second, he had a ball in his hands and had launched it as fast as he could towards Dash. It flew at a very fast speed and hard towards the boy hitting him—

"Oh!" I said, turning my face away as Dash fell to the ground.

Danny did the strangest thing and started laughing. I looked at him once and wasn't able to do it and started laughing too.

"Fenton!"

A ball came towards us again but Danny merely caught it in his hands. The funny part was, he was still laughing as he did it.

The teacher blew the whistle. "Alright, good game. The Chargers win! Go ahead and get dressed again!" Danny waved to me, throwing a fist in the air, shouting, "Yes!" very loud, and then ran into the boys locker rooms.

I went with the other girls in my class and watched as the teacher leaned over Dash, who was still crouched down on the floor (he looked like he was crying). "Are you alright son?" Dash nodded. "I like how you played that game, very nice. How would you like to play junior football….?"

I headed into the gym locker rooms.

* * *

_By the time I had finished telling my side of the story, Tucker was in hysterical laughter. He closed the door to my house and we began the long walk back to Danny's house._

_"Oh my gosh, Danny. And you seriously wonder why Dash has it in for you now?" he asked._

_"Well, I thought that had something to do with it," he said. _

_"And all because you were protecting your little girlfriend," Tucker said._

_"I was protecting—what?"_

_"What?" I asked._

_"Oh, what? You two were obviously made for each other then, and it's the same now," he told us. Danny and I exchanged glances and I shook my head._

_"Whatever," we said at the same time._

_"So what happened next?"_

_"I became Dash's punching bag for the next five years…"_

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink, but I'll be right back," I told him after school.

Danny put his books back in his locker. "Okies. Do you want to come over to my house?"

"Yeah," I said excitedly. "But I have to call my granma first."

"Okies," he said again.

I quickly walked over to the drinking fountain and got a drink, and then stopped upon hearing voices. Jumping, I looked over to see Dash hovering over Danny.

"Hey Fentino, guess who just got signed up for the football team?" Dash asked.

"Uh…you?" Danny asked.

"Exactly. Which means," he said, suddenly shoving Danny into his locker and slamming the door hard. "You're in for a lot of payback."

He was then joined by several other boys and they began laughing, walking away and leaving him there. I waited until they were far away before rushing towards his locker as soon as I could.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked, opening his locker up. He must have been trying to get out by leaning up against it because he fell forwards onto the floor as soon as I opened it.

He laughed, looking up at me with wide blue eyes. "I always wondered if I could fit in one of those. Yay!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, wondering if he was crazy.

"Yep, I'm fine. That was new," he said.

"Why did he do that?" I asked, unable to see Dash and the other bullies anymore.

"I don't know. That was fun!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeps," he said.

"Okay…" I held out my hand and helped him up. "What are we going to do at your house tonight?"  
"Don't know. Want to steal my sister's unicorns?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sure."

* * *

_"Jesus. Nine years old and he's picking on you already," Tucker said. "He didn't start in on me until high school. And you just laughed about it?"_

_"Well, it didn't really hurt until high school," Danny admitted. "But I'm used to it by now."_

_"What happened next?"_

_"Wasn't that when all three of us walked home after school?" I asked, suddenly remembering something. "And that's when--"_

_Danny suddenly set his hand over my mouth. "Nothing happened at all."_

_"What happened?" Tucker asked mischievously, watching him._

_"Nothing," he said again. Clearly he remembered what happened as well, otherwise, he wouldn't do this. I licked his hand and he pulled away, automatically wiping his hand on his jeans. I laughed._

_"What happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Tucker said, bouncing up and down like a little kid._

_"Danny came up with his battle cry," I blurted._

_"What?"_

_"Come on Danny, tell Tucker how you came up with 'goin ghost," I insisted. By this time, Danny had gone a very bright shade of red._

_"Dude, seriously…I thought you came up with it on your own," Tucker said._

_"I did," Danny muttered. "But…no."_

_"If you don't tell him I will," I said. I was laughing so hard, just thinking about the memory._

_"God, no," he said. I had never seen him blush so much in my entire life. It was kind of funny to torture him like that._

_"Please?" I asked, sticking out my lip. He looked at me and swallowed. I secretly knew Danny couldn't resist that face._

_"Fine, but you tell him. I would rather not admit to it," he said._

_"Okay. Remember that day after school we were walking over to Danny's house? Well, that was the day he came up with his name and his battle cry….."_

* * *

"Are you always playing with that thing?" I asked Tucker as he joined us on the sidewalk. We each were going over to Danny's house. He had his head buried in his organizer again.

"Yep," Danny said. "I told you his organzizer has everything."  
"It's organizer," both Tucker and I said at the same time.

"Whatever," Danny said, shrugging.

"I'm playing a game right now," Tucker said.

"Which one?"

"Tetris," he said.

"What's tetrees?" Danny asked, saying it wrong.

"You've never heard of Tetris?" I asked him. "One of these days you're going to know everything we know."

"That's kind of scary," he said, staring between us.

"You know what's scary?" I asked. "Tucker always plays with his PDA. It's like he's possessed by some sort of ghost." I knew Danny would fall for it every step of the way.

"Really?" Danny asked. Tucker wasn't paying attention, which was a good thing.

"Yeah. His PDA is how he talks to his minions," I said in a low whisper.

"Cool," Danny said loudly.

"But shush," I said, putting a finger over my lips. "You can't know that he's an alien ghost."

"I wanna go ghost too," Danny said. He stopped for a minute and grinned crookedly. "I'm going ghost!"

By this time, Tucker looked up. "What?"

Danny saluted to him. "My leader," he said, bowing.

Tucker stared at him. "Okay…"

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt tears come out of my eyes I was laughing so hard. How Danny could be so gullible was anyone's question, but I had to love him.

Danny laughed too. "That is so cool. I'm going ghost."

"That's lame," Tucker said.

"No it's not," Danny argued.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Okay, okay, do whatever you want," Tucker said. We stepped into Danny's house. Maddie opened the door for us, seeing us come up onto the porch.

"Hey kids," she said. "Can you stay in the kitchen for a while? Danny's daddy is cleaning the front room." I did smell some kind of cleaner.

"Okay," Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

"Do you guys want a snack?" We followed Danny's mom into the kitchen. Jazz was also there as well, mixing cookie batter on the table. She stuck her tongue out at Danny and he did the same in retaliation. "I've got some graham crackers."

"Sure," we all said at once. I sat in between Danny and Tucker at the table. Jazz looked over at her mom.

"How many teaspoons of oil mommy?" she asked.

I saw Danny reach into the bowl that she was mixing and swipe some chocolate. Jazz turned back just to see him pull away and shove his finger into his mouth quickly.

"Mom, Danny stole my cookie dough," she said.

"I did not. See?" He held up his clean finger and smiled innocently.

"Did too," Jazz said.

"Daniel…"

"Sorry," he muttered, making a face. He quickly found something to preoccupy himself and looked closer at the center of the table. Following his gaze, I saw a silver and black box that looked like a small computer keyboard.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked. He reached over to it, extending his arm curiously towards a small green wire in the center of the box. Maddie had her back turned.

"What dear?" she asked.

As soon as his finger touched the wire, there was an electric shock that made Danny's black hair stand straight up for a second. He pulled his hand away automatically.

Jazz and Maddie gasped and she rushed over to her son, feeling his forehead. "Danny, are you alright?"

He laughed. "That was fun." He made a staticky noise and pretended to do it again.

"Sweetheart, you can't touch that," she said, figuring out that he was obviously okay. "It's an ectoplasmic residue sampler." Jazz rolled her eyes at this statement. "We've been having problems with it lately and if you're not careful, you become an ectoplasm carrier."

"What?" both Tucker and Danny asked at the same time.

"It means that he'll be a ghost," Jazz said. She muttered, "stupid boys," to herself, stirring the brownie batter.

"Cool," Danny said.

"No, not cool. Ghosts are evil, dear," Maddie said. "We don't want you to have any kind of ghost energy in you. Don't touch it please." She turned around again.

Danny put his hair back to normal and Jazz leaned over and whispered into his ear, but loud enough so that I could hear it.

"Touch it again, I dare you. You'll become a ghost," she said.

Danny looked at me and I shook my head, a) not wanting him to get in trouble with his mother and b)—

"Jazmine, don't torment your brother," Maddie said.

"I think that would be cool if I were a ghost," he stated, sighing and not giving in to his sister.

"Of course you would because you're stupid. You'd probably go running around shooting at people, calling yourself Danny Phantom or something else moronic. What kind of idiot would really do that?"

* * *

_"Oh my god," Tucker said, glancing over at Danny. "What kind of idiot would really do that Danny?"_

_"I didn't remember that part," he said. I had truly never seen him blush that crazily in my life._

_"I told you she gave you your name," he pointed out. "I remembered that. Just not as in detail."_

_"That was hilarious," I said._

_"Yeah, it was."_

_"So what happened then?"_

_"The next four hours went by in a blur…but it was the scariest thing ever. It was the first time that I ever saw the Ghost Zone," I said._

_"What?" Tucker asked._

_"My dad's little living room project had a few consequences…." Danny said._

* * *

Yes, yes, major cliffhanger in a way.

This chapter took references from Bitter Reunions (when Danny said, "Give it your best shot guys, I'm a wiz a dodge ball," to the vultures) Maternal Instincts and Reign Storm (the ending and the next chapter)

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Six:_

_"I call it the Fenton Transporter," Jack said happily._

_"What does it do?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_I edged over to Danny, who looked really excited, staring at the invention, his eyes wide. "It looks like one of those time machines," I said._

_"Yeah, isn't that cool?"_

_"No, it's not, it's stupid," Jazz muttered._

_"I wish Tucker could see this," Danny said._

_"Oh, too bad," Jazz said sarcastically, whacking him with her flyswatter. He kicked the back of her knee and she fell forwards onto the carpet._

_"Oops," was all he said._

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Six

Hello! Thanks to my reviewers!

BlAcK silhOUeTTe, Spiffy McFloogan, riotrockergurl, cakreut12, Tizamiki, RainRaven, the little voice in your head, Kuki Salazar, DannysGirlForever, Mental Mess, vanillalilies, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Ness Lupin, Cherry Sparklez, Sam-n-Danny1, I Brake For Ghosts, Binding with Briars my Joys and Desires, Gamaboi427, LittleZebra333, Frimmy, Unlikely-to-bear-it, SHADOW ANGUS, Slayer of Souls

This is the first chapter where you get to see Danny in action, not just as a very curious adventurer, but also as a hero. So, enjoy!

Oh, and I forgot to change the last scene from chapter five to italics, so when I do my editing next year, I'll fix that. And I changed one of the sneak peek words from 'flyswatter' to 'spoon,' and you'll see why.

Chapter Six

_"Consequences? What invention?" Tucker asked. _

_"You went home after that, remember? And my dad…my dad showed off his little project. He'd been working on it the whole day apparently," Danny said._

_"What invention?"_

_"You'd never believe what happened that day…"_

* * *

"Bye!" I stood in the doorway along with Danny and we waved to Tucker as he drove off with his mother.

"Hey Danny!"

We both turned around to see Jack Fenton mentioning us towards him. He was standing next to a very large object that was hidden by a white sheet.

"Do you and your little friend want to see something?" he asked excitedly.

Danny glanced over at me. "Sure."

"Yeah," I said at the same time.

"Jazmine, Maddie, come in here please!" he shouted when we walked towards him.

Jazz came in, licking at a spoon. "What is it daddy?" she asked.

Danny put on a quiet, high pitched girl's voice and rolled his eyes, making the oddest faces. "I'm a fairy princess who's the queen of baby bugs."

I laughed and looked over at Jazz, who didn't look like she'd heard what he'd said, but still knew he'd said something. He smiled and pretended to not notice. She walked over to us, her eyes narrowed.

"Maddie?" Jack called again.

"MOM!" Jazz shouted behind us, very loudly.

Instinctively, I put my hands over my ears and Danny did the same, glaring at her. She licked at the spoon, her attention towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, princess," Jack said, rubbing his ear and blinking several times.

"Yeah, thanks for making me deaf," Danny muttered.

"Oh, get over it," she said.

"What?" he asked, pretending he didn't hear her.

Maddie walked inside the living room. "What is it dear?"

"Maddie, it's completely ready," Jack said quickly.

"What's ready?"

Jack stood in front of the object again and then steadily drew the sheet off of it. Whatever it was, it looked like a mini elevator with antennae. It was very large, like several people could fit into it, and silver all the way around. A group of green buttons, with one red button, was on a panel in the front.

"I call it the Fenton Transporter," Jack said happily.

"What does it do?" Maddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I edged over to Danny, who looked really excited, staring at the invention, his eyes wide. "It looks like one of those time machines," I said.

"Yeah, isn't that cool?"

"No, it's not, it's stupid," Jazz muttered.

"I wish Tucker could see this," Danny said.

"Oh, too bad," Jazz said sarcastically, whacking him with her spoon. He kicked the back of her knee and she fell forwards onto the carpet.

"Oops," was all he said.

"Jack, dear, are you certain…it'll work correctly?" I heard Maddie ask warily.

"Of course it will. Have I ever made something that didn't work correctly?" Maddie cleared her throat and Jack caught it. "I meant…recently."

"What does it do?" Jazz asked, shoving Danny aside.

"It locates a ghost, summons it, and traps it inside this box here, Jazzy pants," he said. "That way we can study what it looks like and what it will do. And they can't phase out of it because of the protected walls."

"Can I go in there?" Danny asked.

"Can we keep him in there?" Jazz asked.

Danny shoved her back. "Please?" he pleaded.

"I'll tell you what, after we try something out, then you can get in there, okay?" Maddie proposed. He nodded happily.

Jack spoke with Maddie for a few seconds, but I didn't care to listen. I followed Danny over to the side of the box and looked inside. The walls seemed to glow a luminescent blue.

"Hey, what does this button do?" he asked, reaching for the red button on the side.

"Danny, what did I say about touching things?" Maddie asked, catching him just in time. He pulled his hand back, making a face. "Dear, your curiosity is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"What does it do?" he asked instead.

"I'll show you son," Jack said, heading over to us. He held a silver remote in his hands and held it out in front of him so that we could see it too. "This is the same red button that will do the exactly same thing that one will do. And as soon as we--" He pressed the button.

"Aw, I wanted to do that," Danny grumbled.

Jack waited expectantly for something to appear inside the box, but nothing happened. The whole room was silent for a moment, waiting.

"Okay...if you need me, I'll be up in my room," Jazz said.

Suddenly, the lights flashed off around us and the whole house gave a jolt that sent Jazz and I toppling. However, Danny caught me, and helped me back up.

"I didn't touch anything," he automatically said, holding his hands up in the non guilty pose.

"I know you didn't touch anything Danny," Maddie's voice came from somewhere in front of us. It sounded like she was moving. "Jack, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," he said, sounding oddly different.

Jazz screamed suddenly. "Something just passed by the window."

Danny, Jack, and Maddie rushed over to where she pointed and I heard three gasps (Danny's seemed like he was very impressed while his parents' were all concerned.)

"Danny, get away from the window," Maddie said, quickly pulling him away.

"That place is so cool. Where are we?" he asked.

"All three of you go downstairs in the lab," Maddie said. Without another word, she gathered us all up in a group and led us very fast back into the kitchen. We tromped down the stairs, but Maddie didn't follow us.

"You three stay here, and don't come back upstairs until your father or I come back downstairs to get you," she said. "Jazmine, you're in charge."

"Mom, where are we?" Jazz asked.

"We're in our house dear, don't worry. Your father and I are working on it," she said. She headed back up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jazz replied. She grabbed onto Danny's arm. "What did you see?"

"It was creepy," he replied, still looking excited. "Really creepy. But there were doors all over the place and they were just…hanging there."

"Oh, whatever. You just made that up," she said, shoving him.

"I did not," he protested. "And there was these creature thingies."

"Shut up! You're lying you little brat," she said.

"Spas," he retaliated, his blue eyes narrowed. His eyes then turned around and brightened. "Hey, Jazz and spas rhymes. Jazz is a spas, Jazz is a spas!" he chanted over and over.

"Cut it out you little--"

She never finished and the two began wrestling on the ground. I watched them, not sure what to do. All I knew was that one of them would have to eventually win.

* * *

_"God, Jazz annoyed the crap out of me," Danny said. We finally reached his house. _

_"You were pretty bad too," Tucker said, thinking along the same lines I had been._

_"Yeah, but she was annoying. I just annoyed her. I didn't annoy anyone else really," he said, pulling open the door._

_"You drove me nuts a few times," I said. I had barely walked past the door when it suddenly closed very fast behind us. Danny's sixteen year old sister stood behind it, her blue-green eyes narrowed._

_"Jazz…hi," Danny greeted oddly. His tone automatically let me know he'd done something to tick her off. I raised an eyebrow. Now that we were flashbacking, I could actually pay attention to these fights more._

_"Give me my cd, now," she said. "You little thief."_

_"Jazz, I just borrowed it," Danny said. He started backing up as she advanced towards him._

_"Without asking!" she exclaimed incredulously._

_"How about I make you an extra copy?" he suggested. _

_"That is my cd. Seventeen Days is my favorite you little bug," she said. She tossed a pillow at him from the couch and he laughed._

_"Spas," he said._

_"Twit," she retaliated._

_"That was so my word," Danny protested._

_Jazz looked confused. "What?"_

_"Of course, I haven't used it in about…six years," he said._

_"What are you talking about?' _

_"It's funny how people kind of forget these things," he said. "Oh my god."_

_"What?" all three of us asked at the same time._

_"I suddenly just remembered something," he said._

_"What?" Jazz and I asked at the same time. Danny had the oddest look on his face and I was suddenly reminded of his nine year old self._

_"Shut up, or I'll forget," he told us._

_"Doesn't take a lot," Jazz muttered._

* * *

Danny and Jazz got off of each other at last, but both kept giving each other dark looks. I inched over slowly to him.

But he suddenly looked around. "Is it cold in here to you?"

"No," Jazz and I said together.

"I has an idea," Danny said.

"I _has an idea_?" Jazz scoffed. "Oh, this is going to be intelligent."

"I think we should--"

Something shattered over on the counter and I jumped, and Jazz screamed. Nothing had even been close to that.

"What was that?" Jazz asked, jumping closer to us.

"Get down," Danny said. I got down on my knees and Jazz did it just as fast. Danny did the same, but slower. He turned to us. "I'm going to go over there and get that weapon thing that mom uses."

"What for?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"There's something here," he said.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"What else would have done that?" he asked, pointing to the lab counter.

"That just means that whatever it was, is over there," Jazz hissed.

"So?" he asked. "I'll just walk over and get it."

"Don't."

"I'm going to."

"Don't."

"I'm going to."

Before she could protest, he crawled away from us and towards the lab tables.

"Danny!" Jazz said.

I wondered why she was whispering. What was so scary? I know that there seemed to be some pretty random things…but we weren't in danger…were we?

"Shh!" he said. He looked up and carefully reached his hand on top of the table. He grabbed something that looked like a green and silver baseball.

"Get back over here!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay," he said.

There was a very loud laugh from the corner and I froze; Jazz screamed beside me. Danny flipped around clumsily and stumbled onto his back.

And that was the first time I ever saw a ghost.

* * *

Yes, that is a cliffhanger for this story, ha ha! One of my first actually for this particular story. Actually, it depends on how you judge them really.

Just think, you are now only two chapters from when she writes the note. The next chapter is action (and of course humor) and then the chapter following is all humor (and based off of a scene from Freeze Out)

Ready for Danny to save Sam? Ready for Sam to write the note? Ready for my interpretation of the 'ghostly wail?' Ready for all of this? See it in the next chapter!

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Seven_

_"Danny, Jazz, Sam, are you alright?" Maddie suddenly rushed into the lab, closely followed by Jack. "Are you okay? What's going on, I heard screaming."_

_Danny gently sat me down and I stood, looking around wildly. I had barely let go of him when Jazz suddenly ran over to Danny and threw her arms around him. His blue eyes looked down at her oddly._

_"Danny saved us," she said, kissing him on the cheek._

_"Ewww…" he said, getting away from her and rubbing his cheek with his hand._

_"From the ghost," she added._

_"What?" Maddie and Jack said in unison._

**Tomorrow's Updates (SO SORRY!):**

**New: Mirrors, A Cross Between Crimes, Chosen**

**Updated: The Phantom Rogue, Fiction 2, Virtuality, Could It Be Any Harder?**

Lateraina Wolf


	8. Seven

Hello! Back with another update! Thanks to my reviewers!

Miss Metal, Raven of the Night676, kikyo is a bitch and should rot in hell, Miracle Lily, AirGirl Phantom, dplover101, Slayer of Souls, vanillalilies, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, Kuki Salazar, I Brake For Ghosts, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, LittleZebra333, Sam-n-Danny1, Tizamiki, emera-fire22, Ravenfire416, alow, Spiffy McFloogan, I Fantasise Of Danny...jk, Monito, Mental Mess, Unlikely-to-bear-it, dannyphan, Galateagirl

Quick little notes for this chapter; my interpretation of the ghostly wail; Danny's wicked sense of humorous pranks and first little lick at heroism; and the first entry of Sam's mysterious note.

Chapter Seven

I gasped. The only thing my body would let me do at the moment.

The ghost was about three times taller than Danny's dad, with messy, long black hair and large muscles. Its whole body was purely green, glowing eerily.

Jazz screamed again, and if I wasn't so terrified, I would have as well, but I was frozen in fear and couldn't even think straight.

Danny's blue eyes were extremely wide as he stared up at the ghost, and the ghost hadn't noticed that he was just underneath him yet. Instead, he had fixed his red eyes upon both of us.

He swept over to us and I closed my eyes, my nine year old head thinking that I was definitely _going to die. _Of course, not many nine year olds thought that, but I was different.

"Hey!" I heard a voice suddenly shout. I opened my eyes and inch and saw Danny's arm move rapidly, right before something flew towards the ghost, flew right through its middle, and then landed in front of Jazz and I. The ghost didn't seem to feel anything, but he had heard Danny's yell. He placed his hands over his ears as if his voice had hurt.

He moved towards Danny and he fell over backwards, onto the ground. The ghost got even closer, and Jazz stood up, reluctantly, but her face was set in a protective glance. I stood up too. I didn't want Danny to be hurt.

But then he started yelling. Very loud and very annoying. Even I put my hands over my ears, along with the ghost who had placed his hands over his own, his expression pained, as Danny continued to scream.

He finally looked around, making up his mind about something and then turned a very strange color, like he wasn't really there, even though I could still see him. He jumped up and then went straight through the ceiling and disappeared completely.

"Okay, stop your wailing, it's gone!" Jazz said. Danny instantly did and stood up on his feet, slightly shaky. I walked over to him.

"How did you know how to get him to go away?" I finally decided to ask.

"I don't know, I just screamed," he replied, shrugging. "That was so cool."

"No, it was not. That was a ghost," Jazz argued.

"Duh," he said.

"Ghosts are bad, Danny. Haven't you ever listened to mom?"

"Nope," he said. "I like ghosts."

"Whatever…" she said.

Danny gave another yell as something poked down from the ceiling and grabbed Jazz around her ankles. She screamed, floating in the air, with nothing visible holding her. I gasped, trying to decide whether or not to faint or whether to run or do something…or whatever.

"Danny!" she yelled.

He reached over and picked up the same green and silver baseball on the counter and then threw it as hard as he could towards the ghost. The ghost didn't fade like the other one had, and it didn't go straight through it either because it collided hard with his head, bouncing off.

In the ghost's distraction, he appeared out of thin air and dropped his grip on Jazz. Danny ran underneath quickly and caught her, but she was older and bigger and they both crashed to the ground, but neither of them seemed to be hurt.

The ghost quickly recovered, and seeing as I was the only one standing up, so I guessed he thought I would be easier to get, swooshed down and grabbed me around the middle. I felt very cold, but anytime I actually tried to get away from the ghost, I felt my other arm go right through him.

"Sam!" Danny shouted.

Danny's cry had another effect on the ghost, making one hand get away from me and cover his ears. I suddenly had an idea. "Danny, scream!"

"What?" he asked. I'd been jolted at the same time, so what I had said probably came out very strange.

"Sam, hold on!" Jazz shouted. I tried looking at her, but I think the ghost was having problems trying to decide what to do with me as he kept smacking up into the ceiling.

"Straight!" I heard Danny say.

"It is straight!" she protested.

"No, it's not!" he argued.

"Danny!" I insisted. "Scream! Do that screaming thing!"

"Do it!" Jazz insisted. "I'll do it too."

She screamed, very high pitched and loud and he did the same. I felt the ghost definitely loosen its grip around me, turning to see it clutch his hand to his ears. Finally, he just gave up and dropped me to the ground, fading off through the ceiling.

I was caught by Danny this time, landing in his arms. He didn't even fall this time. But—Jazz gasped as the lights came back on again and there was a loud noise from upstairs. Soon, we all heard the door to the lab open up.

"Danny, Jazz, Sam, are you alright?" Maddie suddenly rushed into the lab, closely followed by Jack. "Are you okay? What's going on, I heard screaming."

Danny gently sat me down and I stood, looking around wildly. I had barely let go of him when Jazz suddenly ran over to Danny and threw her arms around him. His blue eyes looked down at her oddly.

"Danny saved us," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ewww…" he said, getting away from her and rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"From the ghost," she added.

"What?" Maddie and Jack said in unison.

"You fought a ghost? You _saw _a ghost?" Jack asked, looking disappointed. "In the house?"

"Two of them," Jazz said. "And Danny screamed and they just disappeared."

The two parents exchanged looks and then put arms around both of their children in hugs. "We're very proud of you guys…You weren't scared at all, were you?"

"Jazz was," Danny blurted. "But Sam was tough."

I felt myself blush and he laughed. "See, I make her cheeks red."

Maddie cleared her throat, but looked like she was trying not to smile. "Come on, let's go upstairs and see what damage we did."

"Yes, and we'll start working on the--" Jack began to say. Danny's mom silenced him with a look. "—we'll start working on putting my new invention away." We all walked upstairs.

That had been interesting.

……………………………….

_"Well then…" Tucker said. "I didn't miss much, did I?"_

_"A whole bunch of crap," Danny said, lounging out on the couch. Jazz walked behind him and despite his protests, wrenched into his book bag and stole her cd back from him. "But…doesn't any of that seem familiar to you?"_

_I got it. "The Ghostly Wail. That's where he came up with the name," I said, shaking my head._

_"I just now remembered that," he said._

_"Are you guys flashbacking?" Jazz asked, glancing between us._

_"Yeah. Sam has a note that she won't show us," Tucker said. "I don't know what it says and she won't tell us either."_

_"Well, it's her note," Jazz pointed out._

_"It's from like...what…third grade?" Tucker asked. "What could possibly be that big?"_

_"Wait…third grade?" she asked. She turned towards me and I critically remembered something. "The…note?" she asked._

_Oh no…I had forgotten that Jazz had read it those many years ago. I prayed that she wouldn't say something and shook my head, my eyes wide._

_She burst into laughter, noticing and threw her head back. "Oh, that's great. You found that, huh? I figured you would have like set it on fire."_

_"I thought I lost it," I replied honestly._

_"Wait…do you know what it says?" Tucker asked. "Come on, tell me."_

_"Never," Jazz said creepily, laughing. She turned to me and her gaze just barely flickered towards Danny. I hoped she wouldn't tell. She sat down. "So then Sam, what happened next?"_

_Danny laughed and I looked at him. "What?"_

_"The next thing I remember was the next day when I was having too much fun and decided to mess with you." He touched his face. "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha…"_

_I laughed, remembering too. Oh, I remembered that odd day like it was yesterday._

………………………………

The next day I sat in class, about to fall asleep when the door opened and my teacher stopped talking. I looked up to see a big, black tv roll inside the room and the other class's teacher walk inside.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Bring it on in," she replied, closing the book that she'd been reading to us. "Children, since we can't go outside to play because of this morning's rain, we've decided to watch a movie."

"What movie?" one of the boys in my class asked.

"Fern Gully," she replied. She waved towards the door. "Come on, we'll go in the back so everyone can watch." I wasn't sure who she was talking to at first, but then I saw a few kids from the other class come inside our room too. I looked and finally saw Tucker and Danny, talking to each other and waved.

"Everyone take seats," my teacher asked, ushering towards the back of the room where the other teacher had taken the big tv.

I joined Danny and Tucker. "Hi!" I said.

"Hey," they said together. Danny bent down and picked a piece of paper off the ground and we sat down on the carpet that was laid out for tv watching.

The movie started, but I didn't watch the first part of it, more interested in what Danny was doing. So far, he'd taken a simple piece of paper and was turning it into a work of art. He would fold in certain places and then bend it in others.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Tucker.

He rolled his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Aha!" Danny said (very loudly too) triumphantly. He held it out and moved his hand ever so lightly, flicking it my direction. The paper floated right too me and I saw it was a very well done, paper rocket. He'd even bent the edges so that it looked like there were flames coming out from the boosters.

I grinned. "That's cool."

"I'm going to be an astronaut," he whispered, taking it back after a minute and perfecting it as if I'd done something to damage it already.

"I want to be a vet," I said. (Oh, wow, have things changed since then.)

"I want to type on a computer," Tucker said. (And wow have things not changed.)

"He won't even let me touch his organzizer," Danny said.

"Organizer," Tucker and I said together.

"Whatever," he said loudly, making the teacher say, "Shh!" He blushed shyly and looked back at the tv screen, looking very guilty.

I laughed. "You got in trouble," I teased.

He stuck out his tongue at me in return and played with something else on the ground. I smiled and turned back to the movie, watching the rainforest scenes.

"Price check on prune juice Bob," Tucker and Danny said at the perfect timing. I giggled and the teacher said "shh!" again.

A few moments later, I heard Tucker start to laugh hysterically behind me and I turned around to see what was the matter. Danny smiled, looking like he was trying not to.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said innocently. At that point, I still didn't get it.

I decided to ignore them, thinking while I was watching the movie they had probably said some joke or something. Little did I know that the joke was on me…

"What?" I repeated after Tucker's second burst of laughter. I turned to Danny, who looked as innocent as he could be.

"Nothing," he said again.

I made a face, but then the teacher walked over to the tv and turned off the movie. I froze, hoping that we hadn't been the reason she'd done that, but then she smiled. "Okay, the other classes are going outside, so if you want we can stay in here and watch the movie or go out and play."

"Outside!" or "Play!" were the answers she received, which I figured had been quite obvious. I wondered what she would say if I played in the mud…

"Alright then, come on," my own teacher said.

We all stood up happily and Tucker laughed again. I looked back at him, putting my hands on my hips. "What?"

"Nothing," they said together again.

I groaned. "Come on. Let's get to the monkey bars before they're taken."

Danny grabbed his paper rocket off the ground and followed us. Tucker and I were out the door soon, but he'd been stopped by the teacher for some unknown reason.

"I'll go save the monkey bars," Tucker said, running out the sliding glass door. I followed him outside and someone who wasn't Danny followed, closing it behind him and I waited for Danny to come out.

Finally I saw him through the window (and he wasn't holding his rocket anymore) and I waved my hands, urging him outside.

He started running down the hall towards me and I bent down to tie my shoe while I waited. In those five seconds I had my back turned, the next thing I heard was a loud thud against the window.

I looked up to see him fall backwards onto the ground and I opened the door, my eyes and mouth wide open. "Danny!"

He clutched his face for a minute and then shook his head, looking at me. "Ow…" he muttered. He then laughed. "I ran into the door."

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh. Then I noticed a long streak of red coming from his nostril. "Your nose is bleeding."

He sniffled once and wiped his nose with his hand, smearing it all over. "Ow…" he said again.

I had no clue what to do. Luckily, at that moment, my teacher came walking out of the room and saw us, letting out a very loud gasp.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, staring down at him. "What happened?"

He laughed again. "I ran into the door." I raised an eyebrow. Who would laugh at something like that besides someone it hadn't happened to? Danny was insane I swear.

"Well, come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. I stood up too. I wasn't going anywhere unless it was with him. She put her hand on his forehead, making his head tilt backwards. "Lean your head back." She dodged into the room and grabbed a tissue that had been close to the doorway and put it to his nose.

I walked with her towards the nurse's office and they gave him a towel and made him lay down on the couch. I reluctantly got to stay but that was because the nurse, Mrs. Frieda, could watch me.

He laughed again, lying there with his head all tilted weird. "I ran into the door."

"Why are you laughing, doesn't it hurt?" I wondered.

"I don't know," he replied with a grin. "I thought that it was open."

"But doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

"A little," he replied. "Jazz figures that I'll have a bunch of broken bones by the time I'm fifteen. She says I'm a klutz."

"You are," I blurted.  
He laughed suddenly. "You still have it in your hair."

I blinked. "What?"

He snorted in laughter then. "You have pencil stuff in your hair."

I tentatively reached my hand up into my hair and then, for the first time, felt something beneath my fingertips. I gasped and brushed all of my hair, not caring whether it was messed up or not.

Pencil shavings. Yes, pencil shavings dropped from my hair and I hit him in the arm.

"Ow…" he said.

"I'm sorry," I quickly said, realizing that he had a bloody nose.

Instead he laughed and I felt the urge to hit him again, but restrained myself. "What did you do that for?"

"I thought you would notice by now," he said. "I found it on the carpet in Miss Hilton's room."

"You did it on purpose?" I asked.

"It's funny," he said.

"No, it's not," I said.

He got a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry."

I hit him again. "Ha, got you this time! I was kidding."

He looked confused. (A frequent look for him I'd begun to notice.) "Hey…"

"You threw pencil stuff in my hair," I pointed out.

"Yeah well you said something…mean to me," he said, pretending to pout.

We both burst into laughter and the door opened. Mrs. Frieda walked in, holding scissors. "Okay Daniel, let's get you cleaned up."

It was then that I noticed Danny's eyes get very large. "Why do you have scissors?" he asked, holding onto his nose protectively.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said. "They're not for you."

He didn't stop looking like that and both she and I noticed. She smiled and put the scissors in a drawer. "There, feel better?"

"Can I go outside and fly?" he asked.

She blinked. "What dear?"

"On the monkey bars, you're flying," he said.

"Let's put a bandage on you first," she replied.

"No," he said instantly. I looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"What's the matter? You can take it off when you get home tonight?" she asked, staring at him oddly.

"I don't like to take them off," he admitted.

"Well, you have to have one sweetie," she said. "It'll only hurt for a second."

"I don't want it to hurt," he insisted. "It feels fine now."

She sighed, but looked like she was so used to it. And I guess since she was the nurse, this was probably true.

"Sam, right?" she asked.

It took me a minute to figure out she was talking to me, since I was trying not to laugh at Danny's reactions and I looked up at her after a few seconds of silence. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go wait outside for a while?"

"Hey, hey, tell Tucker I got a shot," Danny said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what that meant. Mrs. Frieda ushered me out of the room and I waved gloomily, much, wanting to stay with him. But she closed the door and I walked towards the playground.

…………………….

_Jazz burst into laughter. "Jeez, Danny. You were so annoying."_

_"I was annoying?" he asked, looking at her incredulously._

_"You know, you are the reason I am terrified of hospitals. Telling me that you sharp, pointy things stuck in you…" Tucker gave a shiver and I laughed. "All you."_

_"I still hate bandaids," Danny said, cringing. "It made the scratch or sore or whatever feel good and everything until you took the freaking thing off. And that's just…" He too shivered._

_"You ran into a door," I said, laughing. "I didn't remember that until now. And then you just laughed."_

_"You were such an idiot," Jazz said. "But you were…funny."_

_"I'm glad you think so," he said, rolling his eyes._

_"I still remember looking down and the next thing I know, "thud." I burst into laughter and placed my hands in my back pockets, suddenly also remembering the note I had hidden there when I felt it beneath my fingertips._

_While they were chatting, I dug it out secretly and opened it up as quietly as I could. My third grade handwriting was the first thing I saw._

_Dear Danny,_

_I like you._

_"Hey!" Tucker said. "She's got the note, she's got the note!" My reading was interrupted as he suddenly grabbed it from my hands and ran with it._

_Oh…no…_

* * *

Hee hee, Sam was very blunt at that age, huh? You get to read all of it in the next chapter. That and see a new feeling added to one of our characters… 

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Eight: _

_"Doesn't it feel like you're on the top of the world?" he asked me._

_"I've never been to the top of the world," I said._

_"Well, get up here and you will be," he told me, swinging back and forth on the bars again so that he could hold out his hand. I was surprised he hadn't fallen off…yet._

_"Are we supposed to be doing this?" I asked._

_"Do you care?" he challenged. "You said you hated rules."_

_"When?" I asked._

_"Yesterday."_

_Oh._

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
